Sun Knight
by Kamen Writer W
Summary: A new evil called the Tenzin have appeared and have kidnapped the Sailor Senshi, and the only one who can stop them is the shining golden warrior, Sun Knight!


(I claim no ownership of Sailor Moon or any elements of Super Sentai used in this fic)

Sun Knight

Flare 1:

Shining Magic!

Sun Knight Descends

"you dare to betray me!" said a glowing life form like a living flame standing at least thirty stories high. Before this creature, eleven warriors stood on a rocky field showing the stars above them with the magnificent sun at their backs. Only two of these warriors were men, one was a man wearing a tuxedo, the other is standing right in front of the sun so we can only see the outline of his magnificent gold armor that reflects the sun's light. The nine women in the group wore different colored sailor uniforms with slightly different cuts. Continuing, the flame screeched "And you had the audacity to not only steal the star seeds from your fellow Tenzin, but to give them to these humans!"

the golden warrior called "'these humans' are far more deserving than any Tenzin I've met, it is high time we treated humans as our equals," he said motioning to his companions, "now, I'll show you our Friendship Power."

"I'd like to see you try!" the monster screamed.

Turning to his head to either side, the golden warrior called to his allies, "alright guys, lets show him our power!"

the two forces crash their powers against each other and a brilliant flash engulfs them. in the aftermath the ten allies of the gold warrior are seen with tears in their eyes, the man in the tuxedo is weeping holding the limp form of the golden warrior. the flame monster is nowhere to be seen, presumably destroyed.

Opening theme; "Ryukendo"

(if I misspell the Japanese please try to be understanding, I'm getting the lyrics from a low resolution you-tube video and what I can't read I get from my flawed human ears)

opening music and we see Sun Knight standing with Artemis and Luna on top of a building, as the beat picks up they jump down.

_Dareke ga nanika wo negarteru _[some one is being targeted]; Sun Knight is fighting off the enemy's foot soldiers, the Musca SeiZU (basically sting wingers from power rangers lost galaxy).

_Ijigen no tubira ga hiraku _[a gate to another dimension is opening]; we see the form of Sun Knight give way for the form of his civilian identity, a red haired youth.

_Yami ni kakurete ugodasu, Orokana negai _[hiding in the darkness it's moving, foolish desire]; a second knight, in green and blue appears beside Sun Knight to fight and this new knight's form gives way to a silhouetted figure in a mask.

_Go Go akirametari shinai _[Go Go you can't give up];two pictures of silhouettes appear, of someone is on a plane and someone on a train, then two more pictures quickly replace the two we just saw, these also of silhouettes, both of them are standing on buildings one is clearly female with long curly hair, and the other has long straight hair, these pictures are quickly replaced with outlines of four currently unknown knights.

_Go Go yuuki wo furi-shimade _[Go Go gather up that courage]; again pictures of silhouettes appear, the first two are someone working behind a counter and the other a figure with a ponytail dancing with a fan, the next two are a figure in a void and of someone in a lab. After these pictures four more unknown knights' outlines appear.

_Keshite mirai no jama wa sasenai _[don't let anything get in the way of the future]; the Sailor scouts are seen in chains with the shadows of the Ten Tenzin Vassals looming over them.

_Atsuku moesakare Ga Ga Ga Ga _[burning hotly Ga Ga Ga Ga]; a giant trophy rises from the surface of the sun and transforms into the giant robot, Crater Robo (A/N: I could not type this and not chuckle)

_Subete Wo Kakete _[everything's at stake]; Crater Robo does his signature rising sun upper.

_Kibou no kagi ga kagayakeba _[if the key of hope glows]; Sun Knight preforms the Solar Wind Slash and lets loose a blazing wave from his katana.

_Kiseki ga mai-oriku _[a miracle will occur]; the green and blue knight draws his rapier and summons a hurricane of blue rose petals, (A/N: can anyone still not guess who this guy is? If you can't and you're not a sailor moon fan, okay that's understandable, but why are you reading this fic? if you are a fan and can't guess, shame on you. Shame. On. You.)

_Kono mune no kodou Da Da Da Da _[the beat of my heart goes Da Da Da Da]; Sun Knight looks up a setting sun with detemination burning in his eyes.

_Araburu Tamashi _[wild soul]; the green and blue knight and Artemis and Luna stand behind him showing their support

_Seigi no tsurugi wo kakagete _[hoist up the sword of justice]; Sun knight lifts his sword to victory.

_Aku wo kiri-sakun da _[cut up the evil]; the four charge presumably into battle.

_Madan Madan Madan Senki _[Madan Madan Madan chronichles]; the outlines of the eight other knights appear again like they're waiting to join the two knights.

_Ryukendo_ [way of the dragon sword]; the form of a giant golden dragon hangs over them as they run into the sunset. This scene continues until the song ends.

* * *

a T.V. Screen turns is on showing a report on a major archeological find "so as you can see, the chest is believed to be a tomb of some sort," the young reporter said indicating to the golden chest like object decorated with sun symbols to her right. The T.V. Then switched off, in it's reflection we see ten Men and Women dressed like Renaissance ball/sci-fi convention goers sitting around what appears to be a castle floating in space.

One who appears to be their leader steps forward, he is clothed in silver garb and has his blond hair in a top knot. "it is time" he says

* * *

Tokyo was under attack, ten mysterious men and women had attacked and were leaving destruction in their wake. This was not unusual, what was was that Tokyo's protector, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi had given their all but were captured one by one, even Tuxedo Kamen was not spared, all that was left of their team was their cats Artemis and Luna.

The white and black cats ran for their lives unsure of what to do, the memory of each of their friends being captured ran through their minds.

"what are we going to do Artemis?" Luna asked the white male cat.

"Find the Senshi and save them!" He said his confident tone betrayed by the nervous look on his face.

"Save them? You realize that's impossible, right? we're just two cats!" she yelled at him.

Artemis flinched at her harsh words but inwardly he admitted she was right. They were about to exit an alley when suddenly the ten mysterious men and women walked out in front of them causing the cats to halt in their tracks, luckily they weren't seen.

As they passed by, Artemis and Luna saw the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen being pulled along by a chain. Soon the grim procession passed and Artemis said to Luna, "Come on, lets follower them."

"wait Artemis!" she called but it was too late.

* * *

the cats followed the group to a museum.

Once inside the group looked around awkwardly as if not sure where to go.

A woman who looked like the estranged love child of Poison Ivy and the Jolly Green Giant, clad in a dress made of leaves that was strapped only on one side and exposed her midriff, turned to their leader clothed in silver. "well Lunatic, where is it?"

"I don't know, Gairella. I thought that they would surely place him in the front hall, such a place is the only place worthy of displaying our great Tenzin crafting work!" he said, sweatdroping.

A giant man behind him dressed like a spartan said, "perhaps the prisoners may guide us"

"good thinking Agni," said the one called Lunatic, he turned to the Sailor Senshi and demanded "where is Prince Taiyoxyz?"

Sailor Moon looked to the others and sweatdropped as she said, "Takoyaki?" thinking of Japanese octopus balls, "I wouldn't know where to get them in a museum, but if they're the prince of Takoyaki the must be really delicious!"

"Usa-ko I don't think they're talking about Takoyaki" said Tuxedo Mask, blatantly.

"we've never heard of this prince of yours', even if we had we'd never tell you." called Sailor Uranus.

"Man what's what with this annoying bitch she's no fun, see need to learn to hang loose." said a tan man dressed in just slacks, boots, and a bright blue unbuttoned shirt, whit longish blond hair.

Lunatic turned to his compatriot,"leave her be Drown, bitch or not she is still the vessel for the Uranus Planet Seed." he turned to the others, "this building is small, we simply need to have a SeiZU preform a search and it will lead us right to Taiyoxyz." looking up through a skylight he called, "come Coma Berenices!" suddenly the blue sky opened up and revealed the stars beyond and the constellation Coma Berenices appeared, out of season I might add... any way, the stars in the constellation shot down beams of light all converging on the ground in front of the group. From the beams a youma like creature rose up, it looked like a hairy man, or rather a man made of hair, wearing an overcoat, it also had a black fedora and luscious golden locks (think of a hairy Crow, wikipedia calls them Close, from Toqger with golden locks).

Unbeknownst to Lunatic's group, a white and black pair of cats were looking down on them from a skylight. "Let's go Luna!" Artemis whispered, as he jumped down.

Luna jumped down but with a look of reservation on her face, "what are you doing Artemis?"

Artemis quietly replied, "this Taiyickjeez guy seems important, if we can stop them from finding him we may give the sailor scouts a chance to retaliate."

"in other words we're just desperately stalling" Luna commented, her voice weary but Artemis's spirit keeping her body in motion, unbeknownst to her the only reason Artemis could keep up his spirit was because he was in front of her, not that either would admit to either facts.

The two cats moved from room to room, checking for anything that looked like a person. They found nothing that could be what be what they were looking for...or at least they thought. But they saw that the creature called Coma Berenices had left each room untouched, until they came to a room with a golden sarcophagus, the box like coffin was decorated with intricate designs that resembled the sun. Coma Berenices face makes no visible change but grabs it's fedora and slides its fingers across and says "coma" as if its confirming itself. It soon left and instead of moving on to the next room it returned to where Lunatic and his posse waited.

"So this what they're looking for" Artemis said, moving to examine the sarcophagus.

"Artemis be careful!" Luna called and ran to catch up with him, who didn't notice her when she didn't notice her slip and so the two of them crashed into the sarcophagus. When they touched it, nine different colored lights; cyan, white, blue, red, orange, yellow, green, navy, and black, all circling one golden one in the middle, arose from the center of the sarcophagus. Suddenly the golden light consumed everything the cats saw in a brilliant flash, as they shut their eyes to prevent themselves from going blind they failed to see that Artemis was glowing white and Luna glowed yellow. The light enveloped Lunatic's group blinding them from the sight of tuxedo mask glowing blue, and even as this happened six different colored rays of light raced from the museum.

The rays raced around the globe till they descended to earth. First a cyan colored ray crashed into a plane, leaving the pilots and passengers a bit bewildered, Next a red light collided with a train in the southern Hokkaido region. After that an orange ray hit the crown arcade where dozens of people were hiding. Next was also in Tokyo a Japanese mansion was hit by a green light. The next a random ally way was hit by a navy ray, and finally a lab at Tokyo U. was hit by the black ray.

Returning to the museum the light died and Artemis and Luna hesitantly opened their eyes as they heard a thumping sound from the sarcophagus. For those of you not good with scary movie math, sarcophagus + thumping = usually not good. Usually.

Just as they were going to run for their lives the lid rose up and was tossed to the side. Frozen in fear they watched as what they expected to be a rotting corpse rose from inside. It was not a rotting corpse.

"ugh...my head, what happened?" rising from the crypt was a young man no older than 16, he was clothed in what looked to be, for lack of a better description, a golden kendo uniform. Even though his clothes were strange the most remarkable feature about him was his bright fire engine red hair, one might say he looked like Roy from Fire Emblem. After looking around and taking in his surroundings, he started chuckling for no apparent reason, while Artemis and Luna became more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation. "guess I over did it a bit in that fight. I wonder how long I've been out for? Well this has a pretty pleasant atmosphere, not too thick not too thin, it must be earth," he took a deep breath, but paused midway. "wait something doesn't seem right..."

he just then took notice of Luna and Artemis. He jumped out of the sarcophagus and walked to them. the hair on the cats' backs rose as he approached. He stopped a respectful distance from them and asked them in a pleasant tone with a big goofy smile on his face, "hey has earth been remade recently?"

the cats were just shocked, this guy just got out of a tomb like it was nothing and he could tell that Sailor Moon had reset the world a few years ago just from taking in a breath.

"yeah right like cats could tell me that." he said nonchalantly.

"Lord Taiyoxyz!" Lunatic exclaimed the group holding the Sailor Scouts hostage then turned the corner and met with them.

"Yo...do I know you guys?" The young red head said innocently.

"Milord we are the descendants of the ten royal houses that govern the ten provinces of the the great Sun Empire." Lunatic said with a great flourish, "we saw your glorious resting chamber on these pitiful humans device for sharing knowledge, and came immediately. It shames me that we had to find you in the first place. But, in the hope that we may redeem ourselves we have captured the despicable children of those who stole our families' star seeds long ago and will begin the process of extracting them once we return to our castle."

The young man lost interest in Lunatic's speech halfway through and went to play with Artemis and Luna. He was scratching behind Artemis's ears when Sailor Venus found then to be a fine time to laugh at the fact that these guys' leader hadn't known them for a minute and was already ignoring them. Lunatic didn't find this funny however. Turning towards Venus in rage he roared, "Wench! You dare to make jesters of Tenzin, the rightful rulers of this galaxy!" he raised his hand to strike her but then a golden flash of light intercepted his hand. standing in between Venus and her aggressor was the Tenzin's, which is apparently what they were called, supposed leader. Unsure of what his lord's actions meant all Lunatic choked out was, "Lord Taiyoxyz."

Glaring at Lunatic, the red haired youth said, "I may not know much about this time I woke up in but I do know one thing, I can tell that these people you call thieves have way more Friendship Power than any of you." the youth strides away for dramatic effect while the others all looked on in disbelief, their supposed leader was turning against them! Turning around abruptly he said with a grin; "also, those 'thieves' didn't steal the planet seeds, I did." the Tenzin didn't know what to say, their supposed leader was telling them he betrayed them and committed one of the most heinous acts in their history.

"Tenzin we're leaving, Coma Berenices, end him." said Lunatic in a cool rage, as he turned and strode away.

"oi! Hey wait!" said the red head, as he went to chase after the fleeing Tenzin, Coma Berenices emerged from the shadows and attacked him using a sword that looked like a giant pair of barber's scissors.

Artemis and Luna moved to follow the Tenzin but were blocked by The scuffle between the resurrected Tenzin prince and Coma Berenices

"oi, I don't have time for a grouchy SeiZU," he tone changed to regal one as he commanded, "I am Taiyoxyz prince of the Tenzin, by the power of the Sun's Star Seed cradled in my chest, I command you to stand down."

"Coma!" the hairy beast cried as the red head narrowly escaped a literal close shave.

"huh?" the rogue leader was surprised, pausing for no more than a moment he closed his eyes and focused on the Star Seed in his body. Opening his eyes quickly he said "eh? What happened to the Sun's Star Seed, its so small."

_Best worry about the enemy in front of me first _he thought to himself. With a flick of his wrist he revealed a golden box with red markings and white buttons in three rows, the lowest and middle rows had three buttons and the top row had only one. (think V-commander from Timeranger, or the Quantum Ranger's morpher in American terms, with gold instead of black).

"what's that?" Artemis and Luna asked. This caused The young man to pivot in surprise.

"talking cats? I must have been asleep for longer than I thought," he regained his composure and pressed the button marked with a sun icon in the center of the middle row on the golden device. "Any way, lets go! _**Sun Soul!**_"

(insert Music: _Shining Magic MagiShine_ from Magiranger.)

okay here's the transformation scene:

the red headed young man is standing on a golden sun surrounded by gold stars. Gold flames rise up from the sun and coat his body. He cries "_**Flare up!**_" and disperses the flames and now a golden body suit with a black belt and red sun buckle replaces his robes. Red flames appear on his arms, legs, and chest. The one on his arms disperse when he flexes his arms and reveal red braces. The ones on his legs disperse when he flexes them as well, revealing red boots, and as he crosses his arms over his chest, the flames are dispersed when he swiftly pulls his arms back revealing a red breastplate. Finally red flames rise up his head and in their wake we see he now has a golden helmet with a red visor shaped like hot rod flames, and a silver mouth piece.

"he changed!" the cats cried out in unison, not believing they saw someone other the Sailor Senshi transform.

"Taiyo no kishi [sun's knight]: Sun Knight [San-Naito]!" said the young man now apparently called Sun Knight.

"hm... that's a refreshingly short introduction compared to Sailor moons usually long winded ones." Luna commented.

Pressing button to left of the one he used to transform marked with a sword icon, it calls out, "_**Equip Function: Corona Katana**_." and Sun Knight's buckle glows and a red Katana complete with a sheath appears on his belt.

"Alright, My Friendship Power is second only to the sun!" he calls as he charges, his hand on the handle of his sword. Coma Berenices goes to strike his head with its large scissors, but Sun Knight swiftly draws his sword and slices the monster's chest and sheaths his sword before Coma Berenices could react.

"Coma..." it squeaked out as it dropped its weapon.

"best go ahead reaffirm my dominion over this SeiZU while I have the chance." Said Sun Knight. Pressing the button on the golden device marked with a siren to the right of the transformation button, the device let out a deafening siren and called out "_**Danger Function: Fire!**_"

Luna and Artemis covered their ears while Luna called "what is this!"

meanwhile Sun Knight glowed red, gripped the hilt of his sword and called, "Solar Wind!" quickly unsheathing his sword in one slashing motion across the air, he released a flaming shock wave that raced at Coma Berenices, as it made contact the gold and black rather sharply dressed monster was engulfed in a golden flame.

(end _Shining Magic Magishine_)

* * *

Back at the castle where the Ten Tenzin Vassals had seen the news report revealing Sun Knight's sarcophagus, they watched on the T.V. As Sun Knight destroyed Coma Berenices.

"well Lunatic," said Gairella, "how do you plan to make up for this?"

Lunatic ignored and looking up through a skylight he called, "come Antlia!" suddenly the blue sky opened up and revealed the stars beyond and the constellation Antlia appeared, the stars in the constellation shot down beams of light all converging on the ground in front of the group, from that light rose what looked to be a giant humanoid ant made out of canvas with a hot air balloon on its head.

Looking at Lunatic, the canvas ant got excited, "Ah master Lunatic, it is so good to see you what do you need my _special_ talents for?" it said as it rubbed both of its two sets of hands together.

Looking at this obviously shady bug with impatience, Lunatic pointed at the T.V. And said, "go and revive Coma Berenices, then come back here."

"Aye aye, master Lunatic, leave it to your loyal servant, the great Antlia."

* * *

back at the museum Sun Knight walked over to Artemis and Luna. The two cats were amazed at the shear amount of force the new warrior had, their better judgment told them that this was supposed to be their new enemy's leader but their hearts told them that this was a very important friend.

"talking cats huh? Wow! So you cats can't tell me how long I've been asleep for I bet,"

"eh?" said Artemis.

"I-I'm sorry, we can't, but you wouldn't be able to explain to us what you just fought now would you?" Luna asked.

"No problem" Sun Knight said cheerily, "that was a SeiZU, specifically a Coma Berenices, from a planet in a solar system in the Coma Berenices constellation, all Tenzin can summon them and they do what we ask, but only the prince of the Tenzin, that's me, can over wright the command of the Tenzin that summoned it, or at least I should be able to. Something seems to be wrong with the Sun's Star Seed."

"Oh I see," said Artemis and Luna in unison, then a look of shock overtook them, "wait! Did you say the Sun's Star Seed?"

as they continued this conversation, they failed to notice SeiZU Antlia approach the burning Coma Berenices.

"sneak sneak sneak," Antlia said until reached Coma Berenices, "and bite!" as he said this he inflated the balloon on his head and bit Coma Berenices, from the head down Coma Berenices began to swell like a balloon filling with air. Hearing the noise behind, him Sun Knight looked around and saw that Coma Berenices had grown to the size of a large building. The giant well dressed monster started to attack the museum.

"this is not good," Sun Knight said to himself as he looked up through the hole in the ceiling Coma Berenices made he pressed the only button on the top row, directly above the transformation button, and called, "Let's go! Crater!" the device called out: "_**Descent Function: Crater!**_" suddenly the blue sky opened up and revealed the stars beyond and the cup constellation Crater appeared, but unlike with Antlia and Coma Berenices the stars in the constellation shot down beams of light all converging on the sun. from the surface of the sun a massive golden trophy comes rising up, once out of the suns surface it warps to earth, appearing over the sky of Tokyo.

"good, at least you still listen to me, pal." said Sun Knight, some what nostalgically. "okay, lets go Crater!" as the young hero calls this, crater shoots down a beam of light that sucks up not only Sun Knight but Artemis and Luna!"

"what is this?" called Luna.

"I have no idea." Artemis cried in response.

(insert music: _Makka na Toukon! Red Puncher!_ from _Chourikki Sentai Ohranger_, by Hironobu Kageyama)

Soon the three the were in what looked to be a cockpit, it had two seats in it one right behind the other. higher one in the back Sun Knight promptly filled and grabbed the controls.

While Luna and Artemis were piled in a heap in the corner, disoriented from being beamed up unexpectedly, Sun Knight called "okay, lets go! _**Crater Robo Henkei!**_"

The giant golden trophy began to change, its handles became literal arms by detaching at the top and rotating downward the stand split halfway through and became legs and the top half became the body. The actual cup part folded down like the armor from _Kamen Rider Gaim_, look it up kids, revealing the face while giving the robot armor.

Landing with a crash we see the completed for of the sun's champion. Realizing it's target was inside Crater Robo, Coma Berenices attacked the titan with the scissor swords that apparently grew with him. "alright Pal, let's get him out of here! _**Rising Sun Uppercut!**_" Sun Knight called from the cockpit. Responding to this Crater Robo charged the fellow SeiZU, dodging a swing from the hair constellation SeiZU's sword by ducking, Crater Robo delivered a devastating uppercut to Coma Berenices which sent it skyrocketing through the atmosphere. Chasing after it Crater Robo did an amazing jump and rose through the air. Once in outer space, where they could see earth from a view only astronauts (and technically the sailor scouts too) had seen it before, Crater Robo glowed and the light then left its body and changed shape, become a ring of light, and I don't mean ring you'd propose with, I mean a wrestling ring.

Waking up from the daze, Luna jumped up on top of the monitors of Sun Knight's controls looking at the main monitor see saw the ring of light. "what is this?" she asked in shock,

"it's the _**Star King Ring**_ a place where titans can clash with nothing but their own power." Said Sun Knight.

"oh isn't that nice..." said Luna, a bit unsure what to say to that.

The now falling Coma Berenices landed in corner of the ring adjacent to Crater Robo.

"Alright in the red corner we have the champion of sun, the cup of Apollo, CRRAAATERRR ROOOBOOO!" Artemis called suddenly getting up, with a certain glint of madness in his eye, "and in the blue corner, the follicle felon, the thief of the legendary hair, COMA BERENICES!"

this out burst startled both Sun Knight and Luna, "oi, is your friend okay?" The sun's knight asked Luna.

"No clue," she said simply.

They had no more time for chit-chat because that's when the giant Coma Berenices Chose to attack, "I'll take over from here, writer-san!" Oh okay Artemis...huh?

"alright it's time to get down to business! Oh! The first move decides it Coma Berenice tries to take the lead in this match! However! Oh what a wonderful dodge by Crater Robo, and what's this? Oh My! A devastating jab to the gut, Berenices will be feeling that in the morning!"

"Artemis, that's more than enough, Writer-san please take over!" Luna said clamping her paw over Artemis's mouth.

Hobbling around, Coma Berenices leaned on the ropes trying to catch its breath. Sun Knight saw this as their opening, "Okay Crater Robo," he called, "Let's end this, charge!" acting upon Sun Knight's command, the golden titan charge weakened SeiZU.

Once in attacking distance, Coma Berenices opened its Scissors unexpectedly and went to slice Crater Robo in two. As the hair constellation SeiZU went to close it's gruesome guillotine, Crater Robo did the unexpected and caught the two blades in its hands, "please you think this is enough to stop Crater Robo?" Sun Knight called. Responding to Sun Knight's heated will, Crater Robo shattered Coma Berenices' scissor sword. "okay this time for real, we'll end this with _**Number One Sun Straight!**_" Crater's fist began to glow with the power of the sun itself, winding back Crater Robo put all it's might into one mighty straight that pierced Coma Berenices, which faded into golden stardust that floated back up to space, disappearing into the constellation it originally came from.

"alright guys! That's one hot victory!" Sun knight said standing up in his cockpit thrusting his fist up in victory, Luna and Artemis jumped up and raised their paws in victory also yelling, "Alright!"

(end _Makka na Toukon! Red Puncher!_)

* * *

"brilliant Lunatic, now instead of having a leader we have a rogue Tenzin who could destroy all of us." Gairella said sarcastically.

Lunatic was in no mood, the Tenzin's supposed great savior was their biggest enemy. "it's no matter. We simply need the ten Star Seeds and we'll be able to deal with him."

Agni looked pissed as he stared out a random window. "that will take time, the Star Seeds are strongly bonded with these humans we can not simply tear them from their chests without damaging the Star Seeds."

Lunatic looked irritatedly at Agni, "you are correct, we can not guess how long this will take, the energy release will also be high when the Star Seeds are in the final stages of the severing process. We can assume that this, Sun Knight, will come when he senses it. You each will take the vessel for your family's Star Seed to a location of your choosing, and begin removing the Star Seed. I'll be taking this spot."

with that the other Tenzin dispersed to find a hiding spot.

* * *

A ray shines down in an alleyway and from it appears Sun Knight in his normal form and the Cats.

As the young warrior sauntered off Luna called, "wait! Who are you, those 'Tenzin' called you Prince Takoyaki?"

"Taiyoxyz...that was my Tenzin name, now I just go by Sun Knight." Sun knight said over his shoulder.

Looking at each other, the cats seemed to decide that they had no better choice then to follow the sun's knight. "wait up!" Artemis yelled to the golden warrior, once he and Luna caught up he asked, "so Sun-kun what's the plan now?"

smiling Sun Knight said, "first food, I haven't eaten in years! Second, I need to find a place to stay. After that," he took a dramatic pause to set his gaze on the rising sun, "after that, we crack down on finding those vessels those vassal guys took!"

* * *

well that does it for the first chapter of Sun Knight. This is the first Fanfiction I ever got to posting status. Let me know what you think, and only constructive criticism is allowed. Stay tuned though! We have the preview of next chapter up next! Take it away Sun Knight!

* * *

**-Sun Knight:** Alright everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter every one! In the next episode I go looking for a place to stay!

**-Luna:** but Sun-kun, to do that you kind of need a job!

**-Sun Knight:** eh? Where do I get one?

**-Artemis:** No time for that! It looks like Tuxedo Mask is in big trouble!

**-Luna:** what? Why are there two Sun-kuns?

**-Artemis:** you're right Luna that guy looks like Sun-kun.

**-Sun Knight:**That form!...Gaia Knight?

Next time on Sun Knight; Flare 2: Strength of the Earth, the Second Knight is Born


End file.
